callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Close (perk)
Danger Close 'appears as a Tier Two perk in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, an Equipment perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts and a Tier 1 perk in'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' and a Throwback Basic Training in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '''Danger Close is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that increases explosive damage by 40%. The Pro version increases the damage of all explosive killstreaks, such as Chopper Gunner or Harrier Strike, by 40% and is unlocked by getting 100 kills with explosives while using this perk. It replaces Sonic Boom from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Fireworks from Call of Duty: World at War. This perk is unlocked at rank 33 and is the last Tier Two perk unlocked. It has become extremley infamous for the combination of Danger Close, the Grenade Launcher and One Man Army. This combination is very common, and this can quickly turn lobbies into a hail of grenade launcher spam,as it makes the already powerful grenades become overpowered. Many players have stopped playing the game and left because of this broken tactic. Call of Duty: Ghosts Danger Close returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It increases explosive damage by 40%. This effect is much more prominent on Grenade Launchers, including the underbarrel attachment, the Kastet, and the MK32. The Kastet has the most notable increase in damage due to its already large blast radius. This, when paired with Recon, can help with tagging enemies holding up in rooms/areas. Danger Close also applies to killstreak explosives, but it is most noticeable on the Gryphon. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Danger Close returns again in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. The perk increases explosive and scorestreak damage. Danger Close is best used in conjunction with Grenade Launchers, increasing the overall effectiveness of all launchers. Due to the introduction of the Exo Suit, enemies have a chance to boost jump or dash to the side away from fired explosives if the player alerts them before shooting, allowing enemies to survive the impact of the explosive and get out of the way of the blast radius. Equipping Danger Close increases the potential of a one shot kill, or, if the player misses, the increased damage can harm enemies greatly, making a follow up shot with a different weapon kill much quicker. Enemies equipped with Exo Trophy System can deflect up to 2 explosives. Players should avoid using the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher against these types of enemies, as the attachment fires too slow, causing the player to be potentially killed while reloading. Grenade Launchers like the MDL should be used as the magazine size allows for rapid firing, which can easily bring down enemies with the Exo Ability. Exo Survival Danger Close is available in Exo Survival from support drops via Orbital Care Packages. Call of Duty: WWII Danger Close is featured in Call of Duty: WWII as a Basic Training limited to be used in the Throwback Moshpit. The Basic Training grants the player to deal more explosive damage and 3 Mk 2 Fragmentation or Stielhandgranates depending on the player's team. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The title that one gets after getting 250 kills with explosives using this perk is 'Sonic Boom', a reference to the perk which Danger Close replaced from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Equipment Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Perks Category:Call of Duty: WWII Basic Trainings